First Time We've Had Hope
Jayla had agreed to rescue the girls. But as she stood at the dock, hiding behind a large crate, she wondered again why she was doing this. "For the girls, Jayla. Think about the girls." Cad said. He stood behind her, with his eyes closed. Jayla frowned. "Don't read my mind. Focus on getting those men out of the boat," she snapped. Cad grinned. "I am focusing. But if you wouldn't think, then I would be able to focus even more. Your thoughts are crowding my mind," he answered. Jayla rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Cad." She watched as 3 men stepped out of the boat and walked down the gangplank. They looked confused as to why they were there. They looked around, their guns were hanging around their necks. "You ready?" she asked Cad. He nodded and she touched his arm, teleporting him inside the ship. She made sure that he was there safely and then teleported herself. "Stay with me, Cad. Alright, Kouvel. We're in. Where do we go?" Kouvel had stayed back on the base to help them out with directions. He had given them communicators and they were keeping in touch with him. "Nice getting in without any bloodshed. You're on the main deck. The girls are in the brig. You should see stairs going to the second deck." Jayla looked around and tugged Cad to the stairs. They got to the bottom and stopped. "Left or right?" Jayla asked. "Left. There is another flight of stairs after that take right. Be careful. You might have a little fight on your hands." Kouvel answered. Jayla and Cad turned left, then ran down the stairs and turned right. Sure enough, they were met by bullets. They ducked agaisnt the wall. "This is great..." Jayla muttered, "Why couldn't this have been easy?" "Nothing's easy, Jayla. Get a Staples button," Kouvel answered. Cad stretched his arms out and they heard the sound of the metal crunching. He and Jayla ran to the men. Jayla kicked one of the men in the stomach and then punched him the chin. The man crumbled. Cad lifted the other in the air and then dropped him. The man landed with a thud and lay still. Jayla stood there, trying to catch her breath. "Are you guys alright?" Kouvel asked. His voice was genuinely concerned. "We are," Cad answered."Where are we going next?" "You're there. Two doors down, on the right." Jayla opened the door. There were about 6 girls and they all screamed when she opened the door. Jayla started towards them and they all back up, clinging to each other. Cad grabbed her arm and held in her still. "We're here to help you," he said. They looked at him confused. "Do any of you speak English?" One of the girls nodded. "My name is Lila. I am thirteen. I have learned English all my life." "Can you translate for the other girls, Lila?" She nodded again. "Tell them that they are safe with us and that they need to be quiet because we are going to get them out of here." Lila translated and the other girls looked relieved. One of the girls who had a bruise on her face asked something. "She wants to know where you will take us. She says that you might be the people to take us to our new...places of work," Lila translated. "Kouvel will take them in. He is a great friend of ours and he will make that no one hurts them again," Jayla answered. She felt such compassion for these little girls. They barely looked like they were old enough to be on their own. "We will be okay?" the girl asked. Jayla nodded and took Lila's hand. "I promise," she answered. The girls eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. You are the first hope that we have had since we have started this horrible journey." Cad touched Jayla's shoulder. "We need to move. Now! They are starting to awaken and..." Cad didn't finish his sentence. ''CLANG!!! ''The door was banged shut and bolted. Category:JAYZICE Category:Chapter